clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IPeng
Hi, IPeng! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Walruspuffle.png page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Kwiksilver (Talk) 13:22, September 4, 2009 Strike #1 for Spam This is just warning. Your lucky your not blocked. I don't like blocking. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Forum I deleted your forum because there is already one (Forum:UN-CP vote). If you want to write something, do it there. About what you said, what does the Fanon has to do with Uncp? Nothing. But it has nothing to to with army, battlerina, anti-cp, games or ideas either and they're advertised everywhere. That's why we want to be advertised too. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Who are you? Erm..I don't know who you are. Out of curiosity, are you Metalmanager?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 09:41, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: I did not say that. Leekduck used propaganda. Also, would you trust a guy who doxed TS? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher Quit WHY? I don't want you to quit, and I think you have a lot to offer, as with your HQA Lightpenguin and unique Emoguin. You're very creative and talented. This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! Dont quit, -† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) † कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ??? Why'd you remove my message off of TS's talk? Do you want me to unblock you or not? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:45, October 5, 2009 (UTC) g force problems uh hey pufflelove here.uh could i make a g force article if i put it in a cp fanon style?please respond!